The New dawn
by Shadow with a smile
Summary: Alex awakens after the long battle for the earth and starts a new life..R&R please!!!
1. Old friends

The New Dawn  
  
I awoke to a familiar scene, the old New York cathedral always' looked like it was fixing to fall down. Except this time I actually thought it was, the smell of fire from the battle the day before still filled the room. I still could not believe what had happened, first dragons attack the city of New York, then I had to fight my way through along side a half wear wolf who I'm in love with and a Indian vampire who's my best friend, well Joe actually did more Hiding then he did fighting but I still liked him there. I still can't believe I lost my angel Zolphie, I actually started to love her, but she saved my life so I guess I love her more than I ever could love anyone else. That's weird; Ekimus should be awake by now yelling at me for not training yet.   
I think he's testing me again, probably hiding in the rafters then going to jump out and attack. Does he ever stop training.   
SLAM!!!! Suddenly Ekimus jumped right out of the floor, then shot three fireballs at him.  
I'd missed them by a hair. I reared my body back in retaliation; I focused just enough energy, "FLAME SHOT!!!!" I had fired at him my new move that I had learned from fighting the bitch. It was a blue flame that split into three and hit with deadly accuracy, he dodged the first one but was caught of guard when it split and two hit him in the back.  
As he lay on the ground healing for a short while I thought how easy it was...usually he'd kick me around the place for four hours or so until I'd lost to much blood. Today seemed different thought. As I turned my back to go to the next room I felt a hand on my shoulder, then suddenly I was thrown across the room into a wall. The pain reared through my entire body, then suddenly went away, another gift of being a vampire. Then I heard him charge his energy, and suddenly I saw a flash of light. I got up just in the nick of time to see a flash of green energy hit me in the chest a send me back on the wall. I fell down in pain, almost crying in torment.   
"That's enough for today Alex." Said Ekimus.  
As he stood there I couldn't help but notice his appearance, at first it frightened me but now it was so normal to me. He stood tall and proud, he's gray skin almost cracking from age, he did look good for 4 million years old. He was a Gregore, and the last of his race at that, condemned by god for all eternity and the horror of being the father of all blood sucking vermin, even thought he swore himself to god even after he fought with Lucifer for a thousand years and a general at that, he still tried to atone for his sins. I would have thought God would have forgiven him, even after a week ago when he saved all the angels in heaven from the queen of all evil, not even Lucifer would touch her.  
"I'm suddenly hungry and Joe's suppose to be here any second so can I go get dressed now" I said already knowing the answer.  
"You can go out into the streets tonight" Said Ekimus.  
I almost died of amazemnt. But that quickly faded when my blood lust was starting to kick in, I had to eat quick or my beast side would take over and no one would be safe. I got dressed quickly and started out when I heard Ekimus saying his prayers again. I couldn't believe how much he actually loved god even after he was sent out of his sight. I walked out side and felt a cool breeze hit me, and I almost remember what it was like when my body would get goose bumps...I don't get those anymore. Some of the small things that I took for granted are gone now, and I wished they where back, like my family, I can hope that one day I can go back to them. As quickly as the breeze came it was gone. Then I smelled Joe coming around the corner, he always's smelled of paint for some reason. Then I saw why, he had his face paint on again in a normal checkers pattern on his face.   
"Hey man what's up are you ready to party tonight Bo-Bo"   
"Naw I just want to go somewhere and relax man"  
"Hey I got the perfect place we can go to relax and I know you wont say no....you ready....A RANGER GAME!!!"  
Joe always's new how to cheer me up, I loved the rangers it was the only thing that could keep me excited anymore. Then joe threw me a plasma bottle out of his car, and I started quzling it down with out saying thank you like usual. Then suddenly I smelled it, I think Joe smelled it to. It was an all to familiar smell.....death was near.   
I turned the corner wandering where the heck it was coming from and then I saw her, a New Vampire that had gone into beast. Her teeth where huge I could see if she was a SHE for a moment. She had a dead cat in her hands that she was feasting on. I almost threw up at the site, but then again a week ago I was drinking Dragons blood, which is a Vampires favorite blood by the way. She was about to attack us when I leaped into the air and drove a hard kick into her to knock her out. She fell down with out any problems and I picked her up and fed her my plasma bottle. Almost a few min. after the hole thing happened she started to revert to her normal self, at first I didn't realize who she was...and then when I finally saw who she was, I started crying in disbelief, it was Julie. My one true love. She was killed by the same Vampire who took me and my friends, then it all made sense she bit her to. I forgot it took almost six months for me to turn. I quickly took her back to the cathedral with Joe running behind me not knowing what the heck was wrong with me.   
"Bo-Bo, where you going man it's just a street Vamp we can throw her a bone and then go back to the game man...."   
"It's not a street vamp, it's my Julie" I quickly ran in to see ekimus, he sat on his knees still praying and I yelled at him to stop and help. He quickly reared up in anger for he did not like to be disturbed in prayer, and I knew it. Then he saw who lay in my hands and he took her from me.   
"Quickly Alex get me something with warm blood, she will die soon if she does not get real blood"  
I ran out side as quickly as possible looking for anything or anybody to grab so that I could feed her. I hoped and prayed that she would still be alive when I got back!!  



	2. A new threat

Ch 2  
A new threat  
  
  
As I turned the corners of the street I looked desperately for something that she could drink from...for I knew it would not be long before she died, then I saw him, a big strong man who was wearing a blue jacket and black pants, he was walking alone. I told myself I would never harm an innocent but at the moment I didn't care, I rushed him with all my force and threw him to the ground, as he looked up at me all he saw was a kid. As he screamed I shoved me claws into his rib cage the blood was running down my hands and it was so warm to the touch, I remembered this from my first kill. As he started to scream I threw my other hand out and with my claws I cut is larynics and suddenly the screaming stopped as if someone pressed the mute button on him, as I leaned over to start picking him up I saw the terror in his eye's he tried to push me away with all the strength he had left but it was useless....he was mine. I quickly grabbed him and started running into the cathedral and threw him at Ekimus feet, he looked at me in surprise at who I brought, for he had never seen me kill so wild before.   
"She will do fine with this much blood....Now be gone and let her feed and rest, then we shall tell her what has happened and you Alex will have to show her how to feed and how to survive, and then awaken her powers...for she also has been gifted with the gifts that you have been given...I can smell them on her"   
"How can that be, you told me I was the last evolution of Vampire?" I said shakily.  
"But I am starting to believe she is you soul mate Alex....So she must be the same as you, now GO before I decide to make you go"  
I walked out of the Cathedral with a anxiety....I wondered what I would tell her, I remember what happened to me, I almost went insane, but then I realized the truth that I was a Vampire, but this was Julie, she was the purists soul I had ever seen, how will I tell her that she must now drink blood to live, and worst of all that she could no longer see her family. It almost crushed me to pieces, I don't know how it will weigh on her.   
I must have paced the steps for hours it seemed, when I felt the urge to go inside, I quickly checked my watch and it was almost 5 am, the sun was about to come up. I went inside to find Ekimus burning the corps of the young man who I'd killed earlier. Then I saw Julie naked in the corner in fright hiding from Ekimus, just like I had done when I first saw him.  
I ran over to her, "Julie, it's me Alex......it's okay I'm here" She looked at me like she'd seen a ghost.  
"It can't be..Your dead...but here you are.....ALEX" She jumped on me and started kissing me and hugging me for dear life. She forgot for a moment the beast that was behind me. "Where are we Alex, and what i..is that"   
" Oh that" as I turned to Ekimus, almost laughing" That's just Ekimus he's a little mean at first but you'll get use to it, don't be afraid of him, he saved your life yah know."  
"I didn't save anything." Said Ekimus, in his worst voice he could muster.  
As I thought how good it was to see her, I also noticed her nails and hands had changed, they where the hands of vampires, they where now deadly weapons with sharp claws, and I also noticed her fangs, although small in her normal mode, I remembered with a shiver her fangs the night before.   
"I love you so much Alex, please tell me what's happened."  
I talked to her and told her what had happened to me and what I had gone through the past year, it took awhile to convince her but she eventually accepted, it took longer to convince her that she was a Vampire herself, and that she needed to drink blood.   
Two weeks later we where walking around Southern New York when I heard a wolf cry in the alley next to us.   
"What is it Alex."  
"It's a Wolf, maybe a shape shifter but it's got a innocent, we have to help." I rushed down the alley and quickly saw what was happening, it was the opposite of what I thought. A wolf was being attacked by a group of Imps, I don't know why but the wolf wasn't attacking with full force. I lunged in to battle and threw Julie aside, she hadn't fully learned to fight yet.   
I kicked the nearest Imp into the alley wall then shot a fireball at one that was on top of the wolf stabbing at it. It was shot off about 10 feet before it landed. Then two of the Imps quickly started to attack me, I leaped into the air and charged up enough energy and focused with all my might. "WATER BOMB." I shot a wave of water from my hands that hit the imps into another wall and went unconscious, the other three imps grabbed their friends and ran off into the darkness. I was surprised that the wolf was okay.   
"Are you okay."  
"Yes, thank you for you help...are you Alex Elder by chance?" In a rather girlish voice from the wolf.  
I was a little scared to answer at first. "Yes I am, do you have business with me."  
Suddenly the wolf reared back as if to attack but instead it started to change shape infront of me....I recognized who it was right away.....Lucifer.  
"What do you want here, I told you to leave me alone, I won't join you."  
"Join me, I came here to thank you...and I see you received your present from me...pointing to Julie." I almost fell back at the comment, and I also wanted to jump on him and rip his black heart out.  
"What do you mean present?" I felt a chill suddenly come on.  
"Why the present for you saving me and my business, yah know that Queen B had it in for everybody...God, Ekimus, you, and me....how could someone hate me, can yah believe it."  
"I should have let her, at least then I wouldn't have to fight anymore."  
"Sure you say that now, but I keep a lot of people in check actually."  
"Alex who is this, and what is he talking about." Julie said.  
"This is Lucifer, Julie...I'm sorry, I didn't thank you'd have to ever see him." I hated myself for making her see his black face.  
He looked at me with a smirk, " Oh come on Alex, I thought me and you could be palls or something yah know, sense you saved my life, I've started to like you....well actually it should be a payback sense I saved your life from the Micheal....by the way you never thanked me for that."   
"As I remember it I did, and then told you to leave me alone." I said as I remembered the Christmas night with the 12 angels trying to judge weather I would go to evil or good.  
"Please Alex, I just want to be your friend....please?" He looked almost sincere.   
I turned away from him and grabbed Julie as we walked out of the alley, wishing not to look back. I quickly turned back to the Cathedral and ran as quickly as I could with Julie in my arms. I had to find out what Lucifer is up to.....before I find out to late.  
  



	3. The Dremeks

Ch. 3  
The Dremeks  
  
  
It was three day's ago that I was approached by Lucifer, and ever since then Ekimus and I had been searching why he had offered a truce. Joe was generous enough to show Julie the ropes and teach her the rules about drinking. I would have shown her myself but right now I was training even harder for what I knew was going to be a hard battle. "FLAME SHOT" Ekimus Dodged all three shots with ease, I didn't know how something that old could be so quick. "FLAME CIRCLE" Crap gotta jump....barely missed Ekimus's shot, I had done the move once or twice but never saw the need for it, the move makes flame come from under you and engulf a circle around you, of course a regular Vampire couldn't do any of this things we where doing now. I was the next evolution of Vampires, and was told I was the last, but Julie is also a Evolved Vampire. It confused me a lot.   
As I was dodging Ekimus's fire and lighting shots I was charging my energies at a different frequency than usual, I didn't even notice I was doing it....then the words came, they always did when energy needed to be released. Another gift of being me was I could cast spells, when the energy was gathered and at the right tone....The words would come from my mouth from who knows where......"THORS STRIKE".....Suddenly I was engulfed in blue energy and my strength and speed had increased, I didn't know how long I was going to have this advantage so I threw myself at Ekimus and shot a ball of energy, that was usually orange, but now it was blue...how odd. It hit him and sent him flying towards the ancient walls of the cathedral, I shot another one at him that it his chest and put him unconscious for the time. I sat and waited for him to awake which wouldn't be long. It took him awhile but he eventually woke up.   
"Good Alex, your finally learning new way's the channel your energy....I had never even seen that move before, where did you learn it?" He almost sounded angry that I knew how.  
"I didn't learn it....it just came to me, like all the others did, why?" I kept thinking why he was so angry with me...I didn't make sense.  
"Because I have been trying to learn a move just like that for 4000 years and I still haven't learned it, how is it that you have learned it in a year....are you trying to say you are more powerful than I am, and if you are suggesting that....you know your right." I couldn't believe he said it, how could I be stronger than him, he's the father of Vampires and I am his youngest son.   
"I don't get it Ekimus...How could I be stronger than you?"  
"You are the chosen one Alex Elder, you have been given powers that no other Vampire save Julie posses."  
"Wait, what about the senator he had the same if not greater powers than I did?"  
"Yes...and you killed him last week. The only thing he had that you didn't was the power to withstand sunlight, and that was a gift from Lisseth...the whore gave him her blood to drink."   
SLAM.....Ahhh there was Joe and Julie returned from the streets.  
"Alex I just ate a hamburger, oh GOD I was in heaven." I had almost forgotten about the enhanced taste Vampires get when they channel their energies to memories of past food. It was like heaven when you ate anything.  
"That's good Julie, did Joe teach you anything useful tonight besides how to eat a burger Vampire style?" I asked a little worried about Joe not teaching her.  
"Hey Bo-Bo I taught her the basics you need to know to survive, A: Don't go touching other people's teeth...uhhh B: Don't attack cops...unless the call you names and are very alone......"   
"Dang it Joe I wanted you to teach her how to feed....gosh how is she going to be able to feed if you don't teach her?" I started to get angry with him.  
"Teach her? Why, she already knows how to feed, we where in the park the other day and she just jumps on this couple and grabs the guy who must of weighed like 500 pounds.....then throws the girl to me, and she starts ripping into him like he was butter....I actually think she enjoyed it for some reason?"   
"WOW, it took me weeks before I actually started to feed on humans..."  
"Ohh yah I found out what Lucifer was up to...well I think." Joes said stupidly.  
"Where, when...better yet how?" Ekimus said, almost in disbelief that he had found out instead of him.  
"Lets see I went to this demon bar and I went to a informant of mine...who happens to have two heads, but that's not the point.....anywho, well, he told me that Lucifer is gathering a secret army of...of well huge powerful demons made up of the souls of the river Styx."  
"Well how powerful can they be right, there dead souls right?"  
"Shit, I didn't think he would know how to conjure up the Dremeks..." Said Ekimus.  
"What are you talking about big guy?" I started to get a bad feeling about this, not a lot of things made Ekimus curse.  
"Dremeks are a race of vile creatures....almost the same as gargoyles except they do not turn to stone at day.....I think legend say's they are a mix between a gargoyle and a dragon.....They have black skin with red eyes, they stand 8 feet tall, their twice as strong as a dragon....and have the ability to summon fire, they are very powerful....I thought they where only a myth but then again I thought that the children of Judas where myths...but then again I was proven wrong."  
"So how does one go about summoning up a Dremak?" Said Joe with a confused face.  
"It's DREMEK, you go to the river Styx and join three spirits..and then sacrifice them to summon a Dremek...it is a foul beast indeed." Ekimus sounded almost afraid.  
"Wait why would he want the truce between me and him then?"  
"He probably wants you to stay out of it for now Alex."  
"Well then I guess we go to where the army is gathering and kick some MAJOR ASS...." Said Joe a little to Excited.  
"Wait Joe not so fast will need help for this...maybe we can ask heaven or something like that to help right, I mean if there's a hell there has to be a heaven....right?" Said Julie almost crying from what she was hearing. No one had the heart to tell her that Heaven was almost destroyed a couple of weeks ago and couldn't offer any help, even though they owed me big time.  
"Well maybe I know someone who can help us, Joe can you get in touch with Scarlet, maybe she can find some of the Survivors of the order of the Red Hoods and help us out."  
"No problem Bo-Bo, I'll call around and look around and find her in a jiffy." Joe ran out very happy.  
"Well now that he's doing that, Julie I have to train you to fight.....are you ready?"  
"More than ready, oh by the way...I love you." I almost started to blush, then I forgot I couldn't, it had been so long since I heard that.  
"I love you to....now prepare yourself......FIRE SHOT"  



	4. The first fight

Ch. 4  
The first fight  
  
  
A day or two had past since the news of the Dremeks, but we still didn't know what there purpose was. Lucifer was so confusing, there was no way we could know what this new army was for, but we had to find out.  
Julie and I had been practicing without rest or food, she was progressing nicely, her powers where amazing. She hated the first day of training but the second day she loved every second we fought, it was though she loved fighting, it was weird seeing this angel faced girl turn into a blood thirsty killer. Then again it did weird things to me, it turns out that fighting her was a turn on for both of us, and after training each day we couldn't keep are hands off each other. As I lie in bed with her waiting for her to wake I can't figure out for the life of me how I lived without her for so long. Oh god I loved her, sex as a vampire is different from a human....all your emotions are channeled as if there the energy we fight with and everything is brought to a whole new level, I guess that's why we couldn't keep are hands off each other.  
"Julie it's time to wake up." I gently touched her face....her eyes opened slowly as if waiting for something.  
"I'm hungry Alex, we need to feed.....can we go to the park to eat, I bet it's nice out?" She looked so cute their lying naked trying to give me a puppy dog face, how could I say no.  
"Of course Julie, come on lets get dressed and will go out to feed, then we have to come back to train some more."  
"All right , I'll get dressed quickly then." She held to her word, she got dressed very fast and we where out the door of the cathedral, it was funny thought. I hardly ever saw Ekimus praying anymore, he was training with himself more than he was praying, it was weird....A little to weird.   
We entered the park a couple of minutes later, and Julie was right, it was a nice night to feed in the park.   
"Okay we need to feed quick so we can be back....::sniff::...over there is a nice couple, I'll get the guy you get the girl all right?"  
"Alright Alex.....lets go!"   
Off she went to the right of me as if she was hunting her pray, she looked so deadly when she had her fangs out and ready to strike, the couple seemed happy enough with their ice-cream. Wait something's wrong here, why would a couple like this be in the bad part of the park at this time of night, and where the heck would they get ice-cream around here.   
"Julie get back." I shouted at her but it was to late she already pounced. As quickly as she pounced did they start to change shape, they took the shape of a tiger but yet it looked like a lycanthrope or a werewolf in common slang. Werewolf's weren't anything to me but these guy's I didn't know about.   
"Julie, take a defensive angle, I don't know what this guy's are!!"  
"Ohh but we know what you are!" They pulled together and striked at the same time, I couldn't see how Julie handled the strike but I dodged the first slash easily.  
I charged my self up while I dodged he's strikes, "FIRE SHOT" I hit his lower torso with good aim I thought, he went twirling down on the ground. Then he got back up as if it where nothing. Just as soon as he got up I threw my weight into him and drove my fangs into his neck, nothing tasted better then something that wasn't human.....Ohhh God the taste of blood filled my mouth the warmth of the liquid ran to my mouth onto my jacket, the taste was almost sweet to me. I felt he's body go into shock in my arm's, he jerked and kicked wildly but it was no use, once a Vampire has you in his teeth, there's nowhere you can go. I bit down hard and ripped out his throat to finish off the job, the bit's of meat I spit out onto him, as quickly as I stopped feeding I noticed Julie had begun I looked at the other weretiger as it where and noticed it was beaten up pretty badly, she had cut's and scraps all over her body, Julie was sucking her dry almost, I didn't even drink that much. She must have really like the blood I guess cause she drained the creature off all it's blood then started on mine.  
I did what was needed after she got done feeding with them, I took their bodies and I ripped them to shreds, it was a sick job, but I didn't want to create more Vampires, even thought they where weretigers, they could still become a Vampire and what a god awful creation that would be. Julie didn't even ask what I was doing she was to busy licking the blood of her face and arms to notice. I forgot she was a newborn, and newborn's needed more blood than I did. I don't ever remember enjoying it that much thought. We quickly disposed of the bodies in the river and went on are way home to the cathedral.   
We walked in the doors to see a odd sight indeed, Joe and Ekimus talking.  
"I swear it Mr. Ekimus sir, I saw one of those Dremaks in the cathedral just an second ago going into that tomb." Now what has Joe got himself into.  
"For the last time it's DREMEKS, and you couldn't have seen one for this is holy ground..."  
"Yah but that isn't holy ground cause I can take my shoes off over there and not get burned, unlike Alex over there who can do it cause he's special" Joe looked at me sarcastically.  
"If it were so why was he in there and why did he not attack you for seeing him?!?!"  
"I don't think he saw me actually sir."  
BLAM, suddenly a black creature with huge wings jumped out from the ground just like Ekimus was so found of doing and started hovering in the back of the Cathedral.  
All of us got into a corner and stood waiting to see it's next move, well all except Joe who hid behind me and Julie. "Ekimus, what are it's weak spots?"  
"NONE." At this point I started to get worried.  
The Dremek raised his hand and said something but I couldn't hear it, but suddenly a fire balls shot out at us. All of us dodged them except Joe who got hit in the back and went flying into a wall. I quickly grabbed Julie and went to the front of the Cathedral where Ekimus had Joe in his arms.  
"Uhh Ekimus what's the plan?"  
"I don't have a plan just kill it!!"  
"THAT'S YOUR PLAN!!!"  
"I never said I had a plan, just attack the thing on 3....1...2...3"  
All of us jumped to the side barely dogging another fireball, Julie jumped at it and cut it's wings, it fell and I started charging getting ready for it to retaliate. "THORS STRIKE." I quickly used the advantage to pummel the beast into the ground. It punched me off of him and into Julie, Ekimus then started Chanting something and suddenly a ball of lighting struck the beast down again.....it was so quiet after wards. All we saw now was this smoke coming from the beast chest and a lot of holes in it's body from are attacks. I quickly grew out my claws and cut it's head off, and Julie pulled out it's heart to make sure it was dead.   
"Ekimus if it took all of us to kill this thing I am getting very worried." Said Joe as he woke up from his nape.  
"You didn't do anything foolish child." I almost expected Ekimus to smack him back to sleep.  
"Ekimus how did that thing get in here?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.  
"He must have opened up a portal to the battle ground where he wants his army to meet our army, so we can track where it came from so we can do a great battle with him."  
"Uhh one problem there Ekimus, we don't have an army...do we?" Said Julie, with a bruise that was quickly healing itself on her forehead.  
"No we don't have an army....yet." Ekimus said it with a cold smile. Now I started to try to figure out what the hell he was talking about. I also started to worry about Julie, why was she turning into such a killer, and why was I, I swore that I would never kill again....but I did, am I losing my self again to the beast. No, I wont accept it.  
"Hey Bo-Bo, I got all three of us Rangers tickets, ready to go and be merry?"  
"Yeah Joe, ready Julie? Julie where'd you go?" I turned around to see her drinking the blood of the Dremek, I almost was confused when I forgot that it had dragon blood in it. To a new born it's like candy, I sat down next to her and started feeding myself, forgetting that I was half human and tried to forget the battle to come......  



	5. The news

  
  
  
Ch. 5  
The news  
  
  
Well, it's been a week since the battle with the Dremek, which in fact we found out it was a kind of child like Dremek in power so that kind of worried Julie and I. The fact still remained of why Lucifer had an army and why he was challenging us with it...we didn't even have an army to fight his with. For some reason Ekimus has an idea of where to get an army from, but he hasn't told us yet. Julie still worries me even more, she has turned into a killer, that and her fighting skills are increasing to match mine. Ekimus and I still don't know how she could have done it.  
My blood lust has been decreasing ever since I battled Lisseth for some reason, but Julies is as strong as ever. Even Joe hadn't feed that much since the battle, which was weird cause Joe feed whenever he had the chance. So Joe and I decided to go on a personal quest to find out what army Ekimus was talking about, we decided to do it before Julie woke up so she wouldn't get to excited about fighting and start a fight with Joe again.  
"Ekimus, Joe and I just wanted to know what the hell you're talking about when you say we have an army?" I really didn't think Ekimus was telling the truth about the army.  
"I have many friends who want Lucifer dead, and I also have many friends who owe me favors....and I need those debts to be paid now!" He said it with almost hate, he was looking at some scrolls, so it got me wondering what the heck he was doing.  
"Uh Ekimus who might these friends be?" Joe said while trying to look over his shoulder at his scrolls.  
"Wizards, Half-Elves, Dragons, and other such legendary things that you probably don't believe in...right?"  
"Well Ekimus sense I've fought Angels, Holy Dragons, she bitches from hell, imps, and demons, and who knows what kind of other folks hang out in those bars I go to.....but your right I wouldn't believe in em." Joe said as he stuck out his tongue at him, which Ekimus grabbed and pulled out until Joe started squirming away.   
"Well Ekimus, how do you plan on getting in touch with all of your friends?" I started to wonder myself if Ekimus had gone insane.  
"I will summon them, and then ask them if they will join us, and if they refuse I will send them back to where ever they came from....but first I have to find my SCROLLS FOR SUMMONING, so if you don't mind please leave me alone."  
I started thinking to myself what the heck he was getting so upset about, I mean it was just a battle against us and the odds where incredibly against us....nothing new in my book.  
Then I noticed Julie waking up, I quickly ran to her so I could be the first to wake her, as I usually did. "Good evening angel, how are you doing..." Already know the response.  
"I'm hungry, lets go eat." I almost shuddered again at the thought of another one of her kills.  
"Okay dear but Joe is going to have to take you today cause I got some work to do..."  
She looked at me funny, but then nodded. She got dressed then walked out with Joe to go get something to eat. I went to the staircase and started to go on top of the cathedral to get a better view of the city. When I reached the top I just plopped down.   
I sat for a good hour or so, and then suddenly my anger just rose for no reason. I just had to yell out. "DAMN YOU LUCIFER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!"  
Suddenly I felt a cold breeze.   
"You called." I quickly turned around to see the prince of darkness there before me, I almost wanted to jump on him right then, but I had a few questions first.  
"What the hell is going on here, why do you want your army to fight mine, I don't even have an army..."  
"Didn't you know Alex?" I looked at him puzzled; I didn't know what the hell he was getting at. "Ever since you saved heaven and earth. Joe, Ekimus, and you have become generals of heaven and now I am prepared with an army to fight against heaven, and you are the ones I'm supposed to challenge. I offered my formal declaration of peace to you the night you saved me from those imps, but you said no."  
"What are you talking about, where no generals, where all Vampires for the love of god, Vampires can't be on Heavens side..." Suddenly another person appeared in front of me, I recognized him right away...it was Michael the archangel.  
"It's true Alex, when ever souls save heaven they are appointed to generals, and Lucifer has the right to challenge any army he wants...and he choose your army."  
"Wait a second if where heavenly generals how come nobody gave us anything like improved abilities like they gave you, or something really neat to handle him with?"  
"We did Alex, we took away your need for blood, and you can walk in the sun now, and we also gave you Julie back, and also gave her the killer instinct of a fighter." Hearing all this almost made me cry, the fact of me getting Julie was enough, but I could also walk in the sun too, I haven't even seen the sun in a year.   
"Wait but how long do I have to raise an army against his?" I started thinking of things to ask while they where both in front of me.  
"Well your given usually one year to raise your army in front of his before he wins by default...and all of heaven with him." Michael looked at me almost weeping from his own news.  
"A year from when?" I was about to faint from all this.  
"Well I might be the Devil, but I still like to play fair, you have a year from today to get ready, then prepare to meet me on the fields of Purgatory where all battles are fought between heaven and hell." As quickly as he had made the comment he disappeared, and so did Michael. I was in for a huge headache when I started think about everything.  
I quickly ran down the stairs and explained everything to Ekimus; he acted as though he had known it all along. "I think we'll need a little bit more help than I had originally planed for." Well duh I thought to myself.  
"Well where are we going to get it."  
"Will start when Joe gets back with Julie, I will teach you how to open a portal to anywhere in the world and then we will begin our search for others to join our army, we will need wizards and sorcerers to do battle against his personal witches, so they will be picked first. Then we will need to find our muscle, I was thinking dragons but then again we killed most of the dragons so we can count them out."  
"What about Dragoons, you where always telling me how ancient knights of the past that killed dragons could be summoned again if we needed to kill dragons, and sense the Dremeks are a lot like dragons, maybe they can help, right?" I was still confused on the whole matter of where we became generals, but hey it wasn't a first time I was confused about my lot in life.  
"We will also need great leaders, I will go to the angel Gabriel and ask him to join us. He cannot refuse, which makes him a great ally to us. This is a first for me, fighting along side angels...I don't think we will lose this." I almost fainted from this whole thing and he was looking forward to it, I always thought he was nuts, just not this nuts.  
Suddenly I heard Joe enter the cathedral, and I saw him holding his stomach from Julie's feeding habits, and I figured if I'm going to tell him, now would be a good time so he can get it all out. "Hey Joe I got some crazy things to tell you, uhh you better sit down for this by the way.  
  
"  



	6. Another transformation

Ch. 6  
Another Transformation  
  
It was a week before we where going to start on the quest as Ekimus called it. Joe and I keep wondering why he kept calling it a quest, it was more like a journey, but that's not the point. Well, Julie and I decided we should start spending some uhh quality time together before we separated, see we where dividing in teams for the quest thingy, Joe and I where team 1, and Ekimus and Julie where team 2, mostly cause Ekimus needed to train Julie and if she was with me we wouldn't get anything done, so we both agreed. Well, anyways Joe got Julie and I a kind of Vampire Kama Sutra book, it told us where to bite each other to bring on new levels of pleasure....that's what he told us.   
So there we where lying in bed reading this book, looking like a bunch of monkey's doing a math problem. "So I suppose to bend that way? Is that natural? Ohh yah it's cause I'm a Vampire right?" I looked at the pictures and pictured myself doing it, and then I thought of killing Joe.   
"Well I guess we should start sometime right?" Julie said it to me kind of shaky.  
"Well we don't have to do it, I mean come on, how do yah do that?"   
"We don't have to do the positions, we can do the biting!" She said it with almost joy at the idea.  
"Well okay...."As soon as I said it she jumped on me.  
I thought of the book and bit her neck about an inch of the collar bone, as I felt the blood drip off my chin, I smelled the air and suddenly all this energy overtook me and the smell of another Vampires blood while intoxicated with hormones almost made me go into a feeding frenzy, and then Julie bit my neck and the feeling of my blood being drained mixed with the smell of fermented blood made me go into the feeding frenzy I was trying to keep myself from, I quickly started to press my body against hers as we started are embrace as it where. I soon went unconscious from all the energy that was being exchanged, and I awoke next to Julie who had the biggest smile of pleasure on her face as she slept. It was almost chilling to think of what happened to us, but then again it felt so damned good, I almost wanted to do it again...almost.   
Slam. That must be Joe coming in.  
As I turned the cornier I saw Ekimus with a goblet of something, I couldn't see what it was, and I couldn't smell for some odd reason, maybe it was a side effect of last night. He started saying something to Joe but I couldn't hear what he was saying, I had no hope of reading his lips. Joe shrugged his shoulders at him and took the goblet and began to drink it, I watched in horror as he dropped to the ground screaming. I quickly rushed over to his side, I grabbed the goblet and looked inside....it was blood, but why would blood do this to him, I mean we didn't need blood but we could still drink it with out trouble.  
"What was in here Ekimus, what the hell did you do to him...WHO'S BLOOD IS IN HERE!?!?!" My body began to burn with energy and I felt my eyes emit fire as my energy began to build.   
"It's your blood and mine mixed." I looked with confusion as well as anger.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Trying to make him stronger, we will need him." He started to walk out of the room as usual. I quickly forced my energy without thinking, and forgetting how much energy I had built up with my anger, "MARS JUDGEMENT!!!"  
The ground started to shake, I regained my composure, Ekimus quickly spun around trying to figure out what was happening, he quickly jumped out of the way, but I didn't know why.  
Suddenly out of nowhere a giant ball of blue energy came through the ceiling and hit the ground where Ekimus was before he jumped out of the way.  
"Oops, I didn't do that...did I?" I looked at the crater I had created.  
"Good job Alex, you are now learning advanced spells." I thought for a second and realized that if that was advanced what the hell was I doing before that.  
Julie quickly came running in with a questioned look on her face. I quickly ran over to her and began explaining to her what happened.  
We waited for Joe to wake up for 6 hours, and when he did he couldn't even stand. It was as if his energy had been sucked out of him. I got him a plasma bottle for him to drink so maybe his energy would be at max again. He was able to stand after I gave it to him, but that was about it.  
It wasn't even a day after it had happened, when Ekimus started to train Joe and Julie together. He also told me that I was strong enough now to practice by myself.  
"Ekimus how am I suppose to train by myself?"  
"First of all I need to teach you how to open a portal so you can go use your destructive powers else where, come over here so you'll have plenty of room. Now then I want you to focus your energy just like you do your regular attacks at, but 3 points lower and focus the energy in your hands, both of them just not one."  
I did as he told me to; I focused the energy just like he said. I waited a good two min. longer than usual to do it, he later told me it would come a lot quicker with time. "PORTA NAVIGAS" Suddenly a weird mirror kind of image appeared in front of me, and I could see my family on the other side of it.  
"What the hell?" I just kept looking at it.  
"When ever you focus your energy you have to think of a place in the world, and the portal will appear and with it a portal to the place you where thinking of."  
"Now then...." He was quickly interrupted by a large gust of wind.  
Suddenly I could smell a all to familiar smell, there where angels near by.  
Ekimus and I looked around for the reason.  
"Ekimus by the order of God I am reporting to you, or the boy which ever is in charge." We turned around at the same time to see 12 angels standing before us, not with there wings and armor and such, but with regular street clothes to look normal. I recognized who spoke right away; it was Raphael, one of the archangels who tried to have me killed. It was a surprise indeed to see him here.  
"What are you doing here angel?" Ekimus said with a cold and harsh voice.  
"We are commanded to god to serve you as your underlings in the coming battle, we are suppose to give you advice, our military knowledge, and our skills in combat, and we will also train the two new Vampires while you search." Ekimus had a smile now.  
"I am glad to see that god cares for me now."  
"He also tells us to deliver a message, he say's he has almost forgiven both of you and the people you travel with, and he will completely forgive you if you do this final battle for him, no matter the outcome." Ekimus's face lit up like a Christmas tree, he had been waiting to here these words, for who know how long. I felt like he deserved it.  
"If you will let us start the training we think you two should be off now on your quest for alias, don't you think?" Ekimus quickly agreed with them, we where to be out the next day searching, it was just enough time to say my goodbye's to Julie, and to prepare to start another battle, again.  
  



	7. The first of the mages

Ch. 7  
  
First of the Mages  
  
  
  
As I awakened I looked over at Julie who was lying next to me, and kissed her forehead gently so I wouldn't wake her. I slipped into my clothes, trying to be quit. I hated saying goodbye to Julie, I didn't know how long I was going to be gone. I walked into the giant halls of the cathedral when I saw Ekimus getting a backpack ready, or something that looked like a backpack. As I moved closer I could see he was putting scrolls into his bag like thingy.  
  
"Ahh I see you've finally awaken. Ready for your journey." Ekimus looked at me as though he was enjoying this.  
  
"Uhhh yah all I have to do is brush my teeth." He looked at me with utmost disgust; he reared his hand back and made a motion that looked like he was going to hit me then laughed. I never heard him laugh. It must be that when the angels told him he was forgiven it took out a 4,000 old stick that had been stuck up his ass. I turned away and started to think over the plan again, first we where to get those who had magic in them, very powerful mages he said. I had the picture of were they lived in my mind, but how I was suppose to convince them to join us, I still hadn't figured out.  
  
"I have everything ready Ekimus and the angels that are suppose to escort us should be here any moment." I looked at him and noticed he had a small smile on him at the thought that angels would be there.  
  
A wind suddenly hit the cathedral and I saw the angels had appeared behind Ekimus. There were only two of them but that was enough to make me happy.  
  
"We are ready to travel with you, I am Shatale, I was chosen to watch over Ekimus, and this is my companion, Raziel. He is a very zealous archangel, and young at that, you two should get along perfectly. I think we should get moving Ekimus."  
  
"Okay Raziel right this way." I put my hand past me to were the place I usually went to create a portal. He followed my motions and stood there watching me, studying my every move.  
  
"Something the matter guy, your looking at me kind of weird." He suddenly jerked his head up pretending that he wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Sorry Mr. uh chosen one sir, it's just that I've never seen a vampire up this close. Nor a evolved vampire for that matter. Sorry, I'll stop if you like." He looked down as though he had done something wrong.  
  
"No it's okay, hey don't worry I'm really just a normal guy. Just with some slight differences." I lied of course, nothing about me is normal, not my life, my girlfriend, and not even my friends were normal.  
  
"Just give me a second to open the portal for us." I concentrated on the picture in my head of a stone castle in Scotland that Ekimus had shown me a picture of, then I charged my energy at just the right level, then the words came again. "Porta Navigas." Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of us, on the other side I could see the castle.  
  
"Were off to see the wizard." I started laughing hysterically as I made the joke but after I looked up I noticed nobody was laughing with me, I'd been hanging around Joe to much and realized I better stop.  
  
"Well we better be off then, don't want to keep anything waiting." I could have sworn Ekimus called me a name right before I walked into the portal.  
  
I've never felt anything so weird it felt like you were ripped apart into several pieces then put back together again. I fell onto the ground and started looking around to see where I had landed, from the looks of it we were on a hilltop over looking the moor. My comrade landed by me short after I made my observations.  
  
We had been walking around the castle for a good two hours talking a little bit about how heaven was rebuilding and how the angels were now wanting to help me if I wanted it, but I kept telling him that we didn't need it but he didn't want to listen. We had walked into a huge room that was lit by a single fireplace, that's funny I don't remember any of the other rooms having fire in it.  
  
"Well that's weird don't you think." Raziel looked at the fire as though it were a crucial clue in solving a puzzle, he put his finger out to touch in when he jumped back, four fire demons had jumped out at them. I knew how to handle these things quickly, the two that had decided to attack me were very quick, I dodged their first attacks rather easily. "Flame." The demon had shot out a torch at me, I jumped up and dodged it, but my left hand got burned, I was pissed now. "WATER BOMB." I had never shot it when I was angry before, the water shot out my hands and I hit them both at the same time, the water was steaming when it came out of my hand, was it because of the fire demons or me being angry when I shot it. The demons died almost instantly after I hit them. I looked around to see how Raziel was doing, he had cut off one of the two's heads, he had a sword in his hand that I didn't know he had with him. Suddenly Raziel jumped into the air and looked like he curled himself up and then sprung out, "Death touch." A green ball of energy shot out of him and hit the demon in the chest that sent him spiraling back, he hit the wall and then just leaned over and died.  
  
"I'm impressed Raziel." I started clapping at him and he took small bow and laughed about it.  
  
"You have passed my test now what do you want." Said a deep voice that came out of the fire. We turned around to see a wizard wearing a black velvet robe kind of thing. He had a wooden stick with a red ball at the top.  
  
"Are you Shavel?" I asked thinking he of what he say like, no go away.  
  
"Yes, what do you need of me." He said it in almost a rude voice.  
  
"I have come for your help in a battle for the domains of the three kingdoms, heaven, earth, and hell. I have an official request from God that you serve this army." He took out a paper from under his coat and handed it to the wizard. He looked at it for a good three minutes before he gave us his answer.  
  
"If the lord our god has command this of me, then I will do it, may I ask who the general is that I am serving." Raziel pointed to me, and he looked at me in utter revolt.  
  
"A child is to be my commanding officer, when did heavens rank go so low as to hire a child." He started laughing at his own comment.  
  
On the other hand my anger was beginning to rise, I hated people calling me a child. My energy started to rise, I knew I should have contained it but I didn't care, "MARS JUDGEMENT." The ground started rumbling and the wizard looked at me then raised his staff, "Procifita." A large blue orb started hovering over him. A ball of energy bust through the ceiling just like it had when I did it the last time. The ball hit the orb and then shot threw the orb as the orb shattered and hit the wizard, he fell to the ground. I knew I hadn't killed him because he was still breathing when I walked up to him, though it did take him a good hour for him to wake up.  
  
"I guess I was wrong about that child thing, my orb was suppose to be able to stand any basic spell, but I didn't think that a vampire could summon a spell more or less a advanced spell such as that, I'm sorry I doubted you my boy." He put out his hand in friendship; I took it and shook his hand.  
  
"Please come this way Shavel, we need to get you to the meeting of the lieutenants to discuss the tactics, our army is going to be formed in a matter of days, we have not yet been informed of the senior officer of what or who the army is, but we are sure he has one." Raziel went on and on with the wizard about who he was and what the wizard could do. I almost smacked him once for asking the wizard if he needed to eat.  
  
We reached the outside and I started to summon the portal to go back home. One down three more mages to go. "Porta Navigas." The cathedral was on the other side, right as I walked threw I knew this battle wasn't going to be that hard after all. For the first time in weeks I started to feel happy again. 


	8. A last resort and a deadly spell

Ch. 8  
  
A last resort  
  
  
  
I walked through the portal with my new friend I guess I could call him and a mage I began to wonder if Ekimus had returned yet. I quickly turned around and could see the mage Shavel was looking quite puzzled at were he was.  
  
"Shavel, I've brought you to the gathering of all the lieutenants for a meeting that is suppose to take place in 2 days. The command general should be here at any moment if he isn't here all ready okay?" After that Shavel looked at me and shook his head and sat down in a weird position and began to meditate it looked like. I walked around for a while wondering if Ekimus had returned yet and wondered also were Julie and Joe were.  
  
"Ahh Alex, you have returned finally, why did it take you so long…we have already collected the other mages you need not go out again yet, we will have the meeting in a few hours instead of a few days…is that clear." I looked around to see Ekimus standing by a pillar in the back of the cathedral looking through a glass window that had been boarded up before, I realized what he was doing after awhile, he was looking out at the sun, he hadn't seen it in so long. I guess I hadn't taken the time to look at the sun yet, I'd forgotten the promise that we could, I was actually a little scared to do it.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll tell Shavel the news, would you like to meet him Ekimus, he's kind of cool, cept I hit him in the head with a spell and he knocked out for just a short while, and it wasn't my fault by the way so don't even start pointing fingers at me yet…so there." I said it behind pillar so he couldn't hit more or fire anything at me.  
  
"By the way do you know were Julie and Joe are at Ekimus?"  
  
"They're training in a fire pit in some mountain in Asia, why?" Ekimus said it with almost glee in the thought of Joe being beat up by Julie.  
  
"I just wanted to know were my girlfriend and best friend were, is that a problem?" I started to get angry for no reason again.  
  
"Yes it is actually, you need to put your priorities in perspective here Alex, you don't need to be worrying about Julie while your battling Lucifer and his armies." He started to raze his voice at me, and I hated that, mostly cause I knew he was right.  
  
"That's it I'm outta here…PORTA NAVIGUS." I thought of a desert in Africa. And then the portal opened in front of me, I could see the sun, it was brighter than I'd ever seen it before, even in my memories I could not remember a sun so bright. I quickly went through it and it closed behind me.  
  
I walked out on to the desert and the sun hit my face right away, the warmth was amazing, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually stood in the sun and enjoyed it's warmth, but I sure was taking it in now. I thought of what to do in a desert and I finally came to the decision to train, and maybe make a new spell to show Ekimus when we trained together, and show him what I can really do.  
  
I sat down and began to charge my energy in preparation to try and find a new spell, I had sat there for three hours trying different tones to charge them at, but I hadn't found one yet. I started to think of how I had found the others; I was either very angry or very happy, and once just like this. Then I felt it, I had toned my energies just right, I could feel the power surging through my body and like all the other times the words came, "DEATH PACT." Just as I said it I opened my eyes just in time to see a rat running in front of me and then a surge of green waves shot from my body, and when they hit the rat it froze and the fell down and died, then I saw a very small blue ball of energy rise from it's body and started coming toward me. I was trying to figure out what happened when the ball went into me and I could fell my energy restored a little, I finally figured out that the spell made it so that any living thing around me would have it's energy sucked out, just enough for me to do a simple spell. I started thinking how this could help us, and then disregarded it because it would probably kill my comrades as well as my enemies and to only us it if we were about to lose, so I kept it in the back of my mind.  
  
I sat right back down and with the restored energy thanks from the rat I began to charge my energy again, I sat there for only a short while when I could fell it again, I felt kind of lucky actually to have two spells in one day, I concentrated even more but nothing happened, I could fell the energy but couldn't let it out for some reason, so I put more energy into it, and then some more, and then some more, but still nothing happened. Then finally without warning the words came again, "ARROW OF THE GODS." Suddenly a single arrow and bow appeared in front of me, I picked both of them up and knocked the arrow, I thought in my mind to the old day's of boy scout camp were I'd learn to shoot arrows. I aimed it up at the sky knowing it'd come right back down, I pulled back the string of the bow and let the arrow loose, I saw it rise in the sky and into the clouds, I forgot about my strength and cursed myself for being so stupid, now I couldn't see were it was going to land. I looked up at the sky in just enough time to see it start falling and when it was nearly two hundred feet in the air it split into hundreds of golden arrows. When each hit the ground light shone down from the sky especially bright, then just seconds after the light shone, balls of red energy shoot from the sky in hit the arrows and the ground exploded and left a giant crater in the ground, then I began to think Ekimus was right in telling me not to train in the cathedral anymore.  
  
I was so tired from that spell I decided to go back to the cathedral and tell Ekimus about the two spells. I began to think how deadly the arrow spell was going to be against the Dremeks, I was beginning to see why Ekimus thought this battle was going to be fun, "PORTA NAVIGUS." 


End file.
